made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Kirby & Rabbids: Mushroom Popstar War is a crossover game between Mario & Kirby and Ubisoft's Raving Rabbids, and serves as a direct successor to Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. The Rabbids somewhat arrive at Rabbit Ridge in their Time Washing Machine and mistook the Broodals as masters. Liking the idea, they use them to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. The consoles it plays on are Microsoft Windows (via steam), Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch. The main antagonists are the Broodals. Plot The Rabbids want to head back to Mushroom World in their Time Washing Machine, but an unknown villain instead takes the Time Washing Machine to Rabbit Ridge. The Rabbids then start causing a mess around Rabbit Ridge. Topper, hearing all the racket, goes to check what's going on and saw the Rabbids causing havoc. The Rabbids then went to the Rabbit Ridge Tower, where the Broodals live. The Rabbids then started bowing down to them. Topper, confused, was wondering what was going on, but then he got an idea. He creates a merging gun, with the help from the other Broodals, and creates an army with it. Meanwhile, Mario unveils a statue of Dedede to Kirby and his friends, until Mario notices that there's something wrong with the Moon. Then a bunch of Rabbid creations then start to cause chaos around the surrounding areas. Meta Knight gives the others weapons to fight off with before they are separated. Meta Knight encounters a sleeping Bonkers with a Rabbid sleeping on it's back, the latter then accidentally awakens the Bonkers, but then a mysterious beam then shoots the Bonkers and the Rabbid, creating Rabbid Bonkers. Mario's team successfully defeats the merged Bonkers and the Bonkers and the Rabbid return to their original selves. Meta Knight joins Mario's team, while noticing how worse the Moon is. The group goes to the top of a nearby tower and find Whispy Woods, they ask him for advice. But before Whispy Woods can respond, the Broodals arrive. Another standard Rabbid had since arrive and Topper uses the merging device on Whispy Woods and the Rabbid, creating Rabbid Woods. The Broodals then left. Mario's team was able to defeat Rabbid Woods, and the Rabbid and Whispy Woods return to normal. Whispy Woods then tells the group to find something useful in the Sherbert Ruins. Meta Knight thinks it's the merging device and the group decides to look for it to undo the damage. The group then finds King Dedede frozen in a block of ice. The Broodals then return and Topper uses the merging device again on a Mr. Frosty with a Rabbid looking at it, creating Rabbid Frosty. The group successfully defeats Rabbid Frosty and King Dedede becomes unfrozen, Dedede then joins the group. While trying to stop the Broodals from escaping, Topper accidentally drops the merging device onto a nearby T-Rex skeleton which then falls off a cliff. The group then goes to find it, with the Broodals following close behind. The group then encounters Freezy Rex, created with the merger of the Snow and the T-Rex skeleton. The group was able to defeat Freezy Rex and free a frozen Waddle Doo Commander. The Broodals had since arrived and got back the merging device, forcing the group to chase after them. While traveling through Fuwa Rover Town, they encounter an Ace Fuwa Rover guarding a cage containing Yoshi. The group was able to defeat the Ace Fuwa Rover and free Yoshi. Dedede finds a strange note about something at the end of the town. Thinking it might be something useful, the group continues on. When they reach the end of the town, they realize it was a trap set by the Broodals. They then call the ruler of the Fuwa Rover Trail, King Fuwa Rover. The group was able to defeat the King Fuwa Rover, and Meta Knight notices that the Moon goes creepier by the minute for every enemy destroyed. The group then uses a nearby teleporter to quickly teleport there. While traveling through a now purple foggy Honeylune Ridge, the group finds a strange factory. The Broodals arrive again and battles the group themselves with their latest creation, the RabbidBroodalMech. The group manages to destroy the RabbidBroodalMech. Enraged, Topper tries to use the merging device on the group, but finds it missing. The group and the Broodals notice the merging device on Dark Matter, the villain responsible for bringing the Rabbids to Rabbit Ridge. Dark Matter then merges itself with the merging device, causing it to grow bigger and leaves. The Broodals decide to help Mario's team stop Dark Matter. Along the way, the group is then ambushed by Wario, Waluigi, and their Rabbid counterparts. The group is able to defeat them and are forced to retreat. The group then reaches the highest point of the Honeylune Ridge cavern, where Dark Matter merges itself and another generic Rabbid into it's master, Void Termina, creating the ultimate creature, Rabbid Termina. After a long battle, Dark Matter is forced to separate itself from Void Termina and the group, with extra help from Bowser, who was hiding behind a nearby Moon Rock the whole battle, create an ultimate attack on Dark Matter, causing it to explode, and the merging device safely lands in front of the group. Bowser then leaves, and the Broodals decide to give the merging device to Mario to undo the damage and the Broodals head back to Rabbit Ridge, while the Rabbids leave on the Time Washing Machine. Kirby and his friends then head back to Popstar while Mario unveils a statue of Dedede with a Rabbid. Characters Main Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Kirby.png|Kirby MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Dedede3.png|King Dedede HnK WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander Yoshi_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Yoshi Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango No Image.png|Rabbids Other Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Bowser.png|Bowser Dark Matter.png|Dark Matter (True Main antagonist) Void Termina.png|Void Termina Playable Characters Starting * Mario * Luigi * Kirby Unlockable * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Waddle Doo Commander * Yoshi * Topper * Hariet * Spewart * Rango Unlocking criteria Enemies Returning * Ziggy * Hopper * Smasher * Supporter * Buckler * Peek-a-Boo * Valkyrie * Chain Chomp New * Spear Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Plasma Wisp * Rabbid Kirby * Fuwa Rover Levels * Peach's Castle (Hub) * Ancient Greens ** The Adventure Begins ** Spear Trouble ** Doo the Waddle ** Goin' Bonkers (Mid-Boss: Rabbid Bonkers) ** Chomps Incoming ** Plasmic Battle ** Whispy's Woods (Boss: Rabbid Woods) * Sherbert Ruins ** Freezing Feet, Flaming Hands ** Spear Plasmic ** Tornado Trouble ** Frosty the Walrus (Mid-Boss: Rabbid Frosty) ** Freezing Bucklers ** Smashin' Smashers ** Freezasaurus-Rex (Boss: Freezy Rex) * Fuwa Rover Town ** The Creepy Trail ** Peek-a-Boo ** Watch out for Rabbid Kirbies ** Fuwa Rover Flying Ace (Mid-Boss: Ace Fuwa Rover) ** Spooky Chomps ** Fuwa Plasmic ** Welcome to the Concert (Boss: King Fuwa Rover) * Honeylune Ridge ** On the Moon ** Ridge Caverns ** Chomp Support ** This is Broodal isn't it (Mid-Boss: RabbidBroodalMech) ** Lava Caverns ** Wario Bros. Pictures (Mid-Boss: Wario, Waluigi, Bwario, and Bwaluigi) ** Dark Castle (Final Boss: Rabbid Termina) Bosses Mid-Bosses * Rabbid Bonkers * Rabbid Frosty * Ace Fuwa Rover * RabbidBroodalMech * Wario * Waluigi * Bwario * Bwaluigi Major Bosses * Rabbid Woods * Freezy Rex * King Fuwa Rover * Rabbid Termina Soundtrack * Title * Peach's Castle * Ancient Greens * Sherbert Ruins * Fuwa Rover Town * Honeylune Ridge (Outside) * Honeylune Ridge (Main) Battle Themes * Enemy Battle (Ancient Greens) * Enemy Battle (Sherbert Ruins) * Enemy Battle (Fuwa Rover Town) * Enemy Battle (Honeylune Ridge) / Wario, Waluigi, Bwario, and Bwaluigi Battle * Mid-Boss * Rabbid Woods Battle * Freezy Rex Battle * King Fuwa Rover Battle (Phase 1) * King Fuwa Rover Battle (Phase 2) * King Fuwa Rover Battle (Phase 3) * Rabbid Termina Final Boss Battle (Phase 1) * Rabbid Termina Final Boss Battle (Phase 2) * Rabbid Termina Final Boss Battle (Phase 3) Other * Losing a Battle * Staff Roll Trivia * Mario & Kirby & Rabbids: Mushroom Popstar War is one of the few games not to be released after another game outside the Mario & Kirby series. * Rabbid Termina is the only Boss in the game where it changes forms during it's phases. ** Rabbid Termina turns into it's bird form during it's 2nd phase. ** Rabbid Termina then becomes a combined version of it's humanoid and bird forms and it's hands are replaced with swords and is white (Like Ultra Termina in Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure). * The level Wario Bros. Pictures is a possible reference to the real-life film studio, Warner Bros. Pictures